videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Chronos Orb
The Legend of Zelda: Chronos Orb is a Legend of Zelda game. Story Opening Story Link, a young boy and the son of a renowned swordsman, wakes up one morning to meet his friends, the twins Bill and Phil. The twins remind him that he was to meet with Amber, a nature-loving girl, to see about the care of his horse Epona. Link, of course, sets off with Epona, and meets Amber in Ordon Village. They begin to converse, but soon enough, a gang of Bokoblins, led by a Moblin, kidnap Amber and take her off to their base in the Faron Woods. Link, despising this act, seeks the help of Windblade, the village swordsman, who teaches him how to use the Hero's Sword and the Wooden Shield. Bill and Phil also give him a gift, a Slingshot they hope will help him rescue Amber. Journeying into the Faron Woods, Link encounters and defeats several monsters before arriving at the base of the Bokoblins and facing off with their Moblin boss. He defeats the Moblin in combat, and it drops a small orb. Curious about what it is, Link picks it up, only for it to start floating in the air and speaking! The orb introduces itself as Chronos, a spirit of time, who has been trapped in the orb by the evil Ganondorf. Link is the only one who can defeat Ganondorf, as he has the blood of the legendary heroes of old. However, he must first obtain the Master Sword, and to enter its resting place in the Temple of Time, he must find the three Stones of the Goddesses. The Stones of the Goddesses After rescuing Amber, Link asks around town and finds out that the first Stone of the Goddesses, Farore's Emerald, can be found somewhere in Faron Woods. Thus, he finds a six-person tribe of Kokiri, some of the last of their kind, led by the Great Deku Tree. The Great Deku Tree informs Link that Farore's Emerald was hidden away in the Forest Temple, a temple that was once used to worship the goddesses until it was overrun by monsters. He makes his way to the Forest Temple in the Deep Woods and, after a battle with the massive plant Quadrababa, obtains Farore's Emerald. The next Stone of the Goddesses, Din's Ruby, was atop Death Mountain, but only the people of Kakariko Village knew how to make dealings with its Goron inhabitants. Link makes his way across Hyrule Field and to Kakariko Village, where he obtains the Iron Boots from the mayor so he could be as strong as a Goron. He then climbs Death Mountain, defeats the Goron ruler Darbanus in a wrestling match, and enters the Gorons' sacred Fire Temple, where Din's Ruby is kept. Journeying into the depths of the Fire Temple, Link battles the infernal beast Dodongodon and claims Din's Ruby. Last, Link must journey to Lake Hylia and find the final Stone of the Goddesses, Nayru's Sapphire. Strangely, though, when he arrives, the entire lake is frozen over. With the help of a man named Boomer, Link reaches Zora's Domain and unfreezes the lake. In gratitude, the Zoras grant Link the Zora Armor, which he can use to dive to the depths of Lake Hylia and enter the Lakebed Temple. In a great battle with Morphocto for Nayru's Sapphire, Link emerges victorious and ready to wield the Master Sword. The Master Sword and the Light Essences All that remains for Link to do is draw the Master Sword. He returns to Faron Woods, navigates the Lost Woods with the help of the mischievous Skull Kid, and finds the Temple of Time. While making his way through the sacred building trapped in time proves to be more difficult than any of the other temples, Link prevails, defeats the final trial Mechagohma, and retrieves the Master Sword. However, Chronos tells him the truth: He was once the leader of the Time Spirit Tribe, but Ganondorf invaded, stole the three Relics of Time, and hid his tower away in a time rift. With the help of Zelda, Link found out the locations of the Relics of Time that would let him into Ganon's Tower. The first Relic of Time is located in Lanayru Valley, in the Desert Palace. Along his way through the vast desert, Link finds some ancient inscriptions leading the way to the Desert Palace. With the help of a Poe guide, Link reaches the Desert Palace. There, he overcomes both its powerful monsters and dark atmosphere, defeats Staldrake, and claims the first Relic of Time. The second Relic of Time is at the foot of Snowpeak. Link reaches Snowpeak from Zora's Domain, where a Yeti named Yetus guides him down the mountain. Yetus shows him the way to Snowpeak Manor, his home, which has been mostly ravaged by monsters. Link clears the monsters from Yetus' manor, defeats the massive Cryolossus, and obtains the second Relic of Time. The third and final Relic of Time is in an unknown location. However, the Kokiri have heard rumors that someone residing in the Forest Temple knows where it is. Link goes through the Forest Temple for a second time and meets with Ooccess, an Oocca who came to explore the surface. With the help of Ooccess and Tungle, Link blasts off into Oocca City, which is being ravaged by the Sky Pirates. Link storms the Skyship, defeats Hurragia the dragon, and plunders the pirates of their treasure, the final Relic of Time. The Final Battle With all three Relics of Time obtained, Link is able to open the rift to Ganon's Tower. However, the rift is hanging in the sky, unreachable, and Link requires the assistance of Tungle once again. Defending Tungle's cannon from monsters as it crosses Hyrule Field is no easy feat, but Link prevails and blasts into Ganon's Tower. In Ganon's Tower, Link revisits small snippets of all the previous dungeons and takes on Phantom Ganon. After the phantom is defeated, he drops the Light Arrows, supposedly the only weakness of Ganondorf. Link uses them to continue through the dungeon and eventually battle against Ganondorf himself. Ganondorf is defeated, but in one last-ditch attempt to win, he transforms into Ganon using the Triforce of Power. With the assistance of Zelda, however, Link defeats Ganon, saving all of Hyrule. Gameplay Controls Link controls very similar to in Wind Waker HD. As expected, he moves with the Left Stick, and the camera is controlled with the Right Stick. The sword is used with the B button, the shield with ZR. Items can be assigned to X, Y, or R, and some make use of motion controls. ZL targets an enemy, and L cues Chronos to give advice. The D-Pad acts like a dashboard. Up switches time periods, down pulls out the Light Pipes, and left and right change the function of the GamePad screen. Features The main feature of Chronos Orb is the titular Chronos Orb. Using it, Link is able to switch between the present and past. Most NPCs remain the same, albeit younger, while similar enemies appear. Additionally, Link can make use of this in various ways. For example, activating a switch to make water flow in the past causes it to continue flowing in the future. However, time travel is disabled during battles with bosses and mini-bosses, as the monstrous atmosphere distracts Chronos. Many other features return from around the Zelda series. Epona once again appears, and can be ridden for increased speed and combat potential. Early on, Link also receives a set of pipes from Amber that are enchanted by Chronos, turning them into the Light Pipes and allowing them to play special songs. In addition, Link can make use of several sword techniques, ranging from a basic horizontal swing to the Final Blow and Parry Attack. Overworld and Dungeons The overworld of Hyrule is generally similar to that of Twilight Princess. Returning locations include Faron Woods, Death Mountain, and Lake Hylia, among others. The province system does not return due to the lack of rulers over each province. Additionally, there are, as usual, many sidequests to undertake, ranging from collecting Poe Souls to reverse a curse to trading for the Secret Milk on Lon Lon Ranch. Dungeons, on the other hand, often have their own, totally unique gimmicks. For example, in the Forest Temple, Link must transport water between rooms using floodgates, while in the Fire Temple, Link actually starts on the top floor and must make his way down to the bottom floor. Contrary to most previous Zelda games, there are only three major items per dungeon: The dungeon item, Dungeon Map, and Boss Key. There are eight dungeons in total: Forest Temple (which is visited twice), Fire Temple, Lakebed Temple, Temple of Time, Desert Palace, Snowpeak Manor, Skyship, and Ganon's Tower. Visuals Graphic-wise, the game highly resembles Skyward Sword, mixing the realism of Twilight Princess with the bright colors of Wind Waker. This time, Wind Waker's exaggerated expressions are also retained. The designs of enemies are taken from all over the series, though the graphics result in many original designs as well. For example, Bokoblins resemble their Breath of the Wild incarnation, while Octoroks are closer to their Skyward Sword appearance, and Moblins have a unique design.